


Risk

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacters: Hades, ChameleonRelationship: Hades/reader/ChameleonRequest: Could you do a THHE request where it's the reader, hades, and chameleon having rough threesome, you could put whatever is good for the start, it's that just work is just so passionate that it's the best I've ever read. :3
Relationships: Chameleon (Hills Have Eyes)/Reader, Hades/Reader, Papa hades/reader
Kudos: 14





	Risk

Being the mate of Hades was never the easiest thing in the world.   
Firstly, because you had only been his mate for a few years, after you stumbled into the mines. IN the beginning, you had been chained up, but you always slipped away. He never found you running or hiding, just wondering. You were so interesting to him, that he became fond of you.   
That didn’t mean you were safe. If you wondered too far or stepped out of line, you could be hit or slapped.   
But Chameleon tried not to let that happen to you.   
You felt bad for Hades oldest son. He was rather timid around his rather, but certainly became aggressive and territorial when people came into the mines.   
What was worse was the obvious crush he had on you. You saw the longing way he looked at you, and how he tried to get close to you but always seemed to trip himself up with everything he did. He bought you food he thought you would like, and anything that he found such as clothing or jewellery. You appreciate him immensely in the cold mines, but that didn’t change the fact that you slept next to Hades every night.   
It might have been easier if you just hated Hades, or Chameleon. But you did. You loved them both.   
Hades protected you, and showed he cared for you in unorthodox ways. He treated you better than he treated most of the mines inhabitants. You had become addicted to his dominance, especially in the bedroom. Where he pinned you down, played with you, denied you, torment you till you were shaking with need before allowing you to come with his cock in you. He always left you shaking but begging for more.   
But you had noticed something seemed to be off with Hades recently. He seemed to be thinking or planning something, and you had a feeling it was to do with Chameleon.   
You had noticed that the oldest had grown resentful for some reason. Of course, you played ignorance, but you heard the others mumble about how he wanted you.   
The two seemed to be butting heads more often, and you often found yourself running between them and begging them to stop.   
Perhaps Hades noticed how Chameleon always backed down when you asked him, or maybe Chameleon noticed that Hades did the same, but neither could deny you. God only knows how you came to be the only one that Hades would listen to.   
Still, you were surprised when Hades came to your shared room.   
You stood from your chair, smiling when he stormed over to you, locked his arms around your waist and kissed you.   
Moaning, you melted against his chest, gripping the material on his top in fistfuls. He bit your bottom lip and you immediately opened your mouth, allowing his tongue inside to explore.   
You could feel his growing budge, and you could also feel yourself becoming more and more turned on as the seconds passed.   
“you’ll do anything I say, right?” He pulled back, showing no real impact from the kiss, even though you were left panting.   
“Of course.” you nod, smiling and eager to please.   
“At the end of this, you’re mine!” he suddenly growled, making you shiver with lust. You loved it when he got so protective over you. But you were curious to what he had in mind.   
“Of course.” You grin wider, leaning up and peppering kisses to his cheek. He pretended to hate when you did it, but you felt him pull you closer to him.   
Hade smirked, before pulling back to show you that he had something in his hand.   
A long, black material, similar to a scarf but not as long or thick. Perhaps it had been cut off something, you weren’t sure.   
He raised it and cover your eyes with it, tying it around the back of your head.   
You held out your hand in front of your face, but couldn’t see through the material.   
Hades chuckle told you that whatever his intention, this was part of the plan. He took your raised hand and guided you. You felt the coldness of the corridors as he lead you out of the room.   
with your lack of sight, you tried to keep track of where you were going, but after the fifth or sixth turn, you were lost.   
You heard a door open.   
“Where are we going?” you giggle, feeling a rush of excitement.   
Hades lead you through the door, stopped you and went to close the door. You heard more movement from in front, even though you knew Hades was behind you.   
before you could question, Hades took your chin and turned your head, kissing you as he leaned over your shoulder.   
You instantly reached up, placing one hand on his cheek as he kissed you.   
His hands were on your waist, before reaching around and squeezing your chest, making you moan into the kiss. You were confused to say the least, unsure of what was going on but excited to see where it would lead.   
His hands left your breasts, and you were moved forwards, your hands dropping to your side.   
There was a pause as you waited for his next step.   
You felt hot breath on your lips, and you thought Hades was just teasing you, as he often did. So leaned forward, kissing the lips in front of you. Only, they didn’t feel the same. They didn’t demand your obedience, or try to dominate the kiss. if fact, you thought they were take back by your eagerness.   
Before you could question, you head Hades chuckle from behind you and you pulled back. Feeling a small rush of confusion and fear, you stumbled backwards until you felt his front hit your back.   
Hands came up and untied your blindfold.   
as the material fell away, you blinked in the small light, and found Chameleon in front of you. He looked stunned, his tongue licking his lower lip as he looked at you.   
You turned to look over your shoulder at Hades, unsure what was happening, until you saw the smirk on his lips and he leans down.   
“Don’t forget, love. You’re still mine.” He whispers in your ear, making you shiver.   
you could only imagine what he had in store for you and Chameleon at this point, and you looked back to Chameleon. He was watching Hades carefully, as unsure as you were.   
“Here.” Hades suddenly shoved you towards Chameleon. You lost your balance and fell against him, but he caught you. As you got back to your feet, you missed the looks between Hades and his son.   
when you looked up, about to question everything, Chameleon pinned you against the wall and kissed you.   
You yelped a little, looking to Hades. You expected him to grab Chameleon by the arm and haul him away, probably beating in to him. You hated when he did that to Chameleon.   
But he didn’t. Hades stood, watching. Upon seeing your eyes, begging him for answers, he simply gave you a dark smile and have a single nod.   
you allowed yourself to melt in the kiss, your eyes falling shut as you concentrated on Chameleons lips.   
he seemed so eager to please you, trying his hardest to keep control of this kiss, but seeming to drift off in his own world. You kept him straight, licking his lower lip when you realized he wasn’t going to demand you to open your lips.   
The small request seemed lost on chameleon, so you licked at his lips and he allowed you to dip your tongue into his mouth.   
It felt so strange having to be the more dominating one. But you liked it. Chameleon moaned as his tongue met your own and he fully tasted you.   
“[y/n]!” Hades barked your name, and you felt Chameleon flinch. He clung to you, as if not wanting to let you go. But when Hades shouted your name again, he lowered you to the ground and backed away. Chameleons eyes were on the ground, and you could see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. Oh you wanted to run to him and throw your arms around him.   
But you couldn’t.   
Instead, you looked to Hades.   
He was no longer standing, but now was sitting on the edge of the bed.   
You walked up to him, noticing how his eyes travelled down your body.   
“Strip.” The order fell from his lips and you immediately followed.   
You knew chameleon was still standing behind you but you couldn’t say no. Well, you wouldn’t say no.   
The idea of Chameleon watching turned you on, even more so when you noticed Hades bulge in his trousers.   
you started by taking off your top, slowly as just to test the waters. Once you saw it was really what Hades wanted, you threw your top to the side and started on your other items.   
Pulling off all your clothes, the gathered in a pile to your side until you were standing right in front of him.   
Hades leaned back, undoing his trousers and freeing his cock. Without needing to be told, you went to straddle him, but he stopped you with a chuckle.   
“Turn around.” Hades instructed you.   
as you turned, you immediately saw Chameleon was staring at you. His eyes skimmed across your bare body, not able to settle on one place before gulping. When he looked up at your eyes, he gave an awkward smile before looking away.   
You had little time to take in the awkward giant before hand were on your waist and you were pulled back.   
Hades, and most of the mines occupants, could lift you with ease.   
He pulled you onto his lap. You instantly spread your legs as he lined himself up with your entrance. The make out and grope with Chameleon had been more than enough to get you going as he slid in without issue.   
you threw your head back against his body with a moan, arching your back. You were so lost in your lust that you didn’t even register that Hades let go of your hips to run his hands down your inner thigh, spreading your legs completely open. Allowing Chameleon to see your most intimate area. You were still able to touch the ground with your feet either side of him, so you quickly set a pace that you knew he would like. Quick, animated bounces where you moaned with every movement were his favourites.   
He moved a hand to cup and play with your right breast, squeezing your nipple in the process.   
“Good girl.” He growled in your ear, making your eyes open as you glance at him. He leaned down and bit your shoulder, sucking the area to leave a love bite.   
Looking back, you saw Chameleon. You felt guilt for forgetting he was still here, but everything was too much for you and your pleasure sometimes clouded your mind.   
Chameleon had sank to sit on the floor against the wall opposite you. He was palming his erection through his trousers, and you just managed to make out a soft whine from him over the slapping and moaning.   
Hades reached his free hand down your front, rubbing your clit with his callous fingers.   
You were so worked up, and it only took a few minutes of him rubbing your clit the right way along with the fast pace before you came, sinking down fully on him as you moaned with pleasure.   
You knew this wasn’t over, because Hades hadn’t came yet. It was never over till he had his pleasure.   
but he did give you a moment to recover, enjoying how you spasmed on his lap.   
His hands left you for a moment before you felt him give your ass a soft spank, a silent demand for you to get up which you obeyed.   
“Take care o’ the boy.” Hades pushed your lower back toward Chameleon, and you didn’t need to be asked twice.   
Walking up to him, you kneeled in front of Chameleon before crawling up him, your legs either side of his own.   
His hands balled into fists and out again and again as he watched you with complete focus. You placed your hands on his bare chest, feeling how quick his heart was beating under the flesh there. You bite your lower lip, glancing to his crouch and he instantly seemed to understand your request.   
Chameleons hands fumbled with his trousers, undoing them and freeing his staining member. It appeared that he wasn’t wearing underwear, like Hades.   
You moved to sit over his member, the warmth of your core causing him to groan as his hips jolted up. His cock twitched between your thighs as you ground against it before pushing yourself up and lining yourself up with it.  
Slowly, you lowered yourself onto him.   
Chameleon let out a broken moan of pleasure as his hands grabbed onto your hips as if trying to keep himself fully inside you. You gave him a moment to get use to the pleasure, unsure if it would be too intense for him and he might cum immediately.   
But while his father beat him in girth, he more than made up for it in length. Rolling your hips, you couldn’t help but let out a whimper of pleasure, enjoying the slowness for a change.   
Hades was always so far and rough, so it was a nice change of pace.   
To be allowed to enjoy your lovers body.   
You began to raise yourself up, only to feel Chameleons hands clamp harder on your waist. You almost let out a giggle, but you were aware that Hades was still watching, and you didn’t want him to find a reason to make fun of him.   
You allowed Chameleon to pull you back down, and instantly saw the pleasure ripple through his body with a shiver.   
Leaning down, you kissed him, managing to distract him enough to allow you to set a steady pace.   
Every thrust seemed to earn a reaction from Chameleon, and he was soon panting for air as he watched you. His hands stayed planted on your hips, even though you wanted to feel his touch. But you didn’t understand the rules of this game, and you didn’t want to push too much.   
Leaning forward, you kissed him. He instantly opened his lips like before, his tongue darting out and into your mouth. You moaned happily, glad to see he was a quick leaner.  
you cupped his cheeks with both your hands, kissing him as eagerly as he did you.   
But his hips started to snap up, begging you to go faster, so you had to brace yourself on his shoulders and chest as you pulled back panting.   
Hades appeared beside you, tuning your head as Chameleon attacked your neck with sloppy kisses. one of your hands left Chameleons chest, knowing what Hades wanted even before you saw his cock right beside your face.   
Taking him in your hand, you started to pump his member while licking the tip. You didn’t care if he tasted of you, you were just thankful he had allowed this to happen.   
But even as you started to suck him off, looking up with him while you did so, you knew he wasn’t just doing this because Chameleon wanted you. Maybe he thought letting Chameleon be with you like this would keep him more loyal to the clan. And you weren’t sure if he was wrong.   
You took Hades in your throat, working hard to time your bouncing with sucking Hades off so not to choke yourself. You were sure Hades would like that, but it might give Chameleon a fright.   
Looking up at your mate, you loved how the dominating and aggression seemed to crumble as you worshiped his cock. His mouth was hung open, his eyes unable to tear away from you. There wasn’t many things that could break Hades, but this was one of them.   
And you wanted to show him how grateful you were for allowing this.   
Moaning around his cock as chameleon found your sweet spot, you closed your eyes to concentrate on the pleasure of it all as a hand found its way into your hair. Hades grabbed a fistful and started to thrust into your mouth, apparently either unhappy with the speed or thinking your closed eyes meant you were forgetting out him.   
Opening your eyes, you felt tears prick as his cock kept hitting the back of your throat. Your hand left his shaft and slipped beneath to massage his balls.   
It was more than enough for Hades, as you felt his cock twitch and he came in your mouth. You knew better than to spit, so swallowed and, when he pulled out, you stuck out your tongue to show him. He grinned with pride, and stumbled backwards to take his seat back on the bed.   
He kept your eyes on his own, his gaze lustful despite just cumming. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked his bottom lip. You suspected this wasn’t going to be your only session with Hades tonight.   
Chameleon let out a groan of pleasure, drawing your attention back to him.   
He pulled back from your neck, gasping for air as his body twitched.   
“Kiss.” He whined in your ear, and you didn’t even think as you turned your head and kissed him. His tongue slipped into your mouth immediately. He didn’t seem as uptight as he had been earlier. Any shyness had been replaced with lust. A lust that didn’t care that you were his fathers mate, or that his father had came in your mouth only minutes ago.   
Your eyes jerked open at the realization, but Chameleon didn’t care. He just wanted as much as he could take from you. Because this might be his only chance.   
He clung to you with desperate need, his hips buckling to meet your own. And when he whines, you felt yourself shiver with lust.   
Pulling your body as tightly against his own so he could feel as much of your skin on his as possible, you knew he was close. His muscles were tense, his thrusts growing sloppy as he chased his tight.   
And you couldn’t take much more.   
it was too much for you to handle. The pleasure from Hades before, the way Chameleon clung to you, the fact Hades was watching from the side. It was all too much for you to bare.   
Clinging to him just as desperately as he did to you, you came. Your whole body trembled as your walls pulsed around Chameleon. He had been so close, so when he felt your body shakings as your walls milked him along with the moans that left your lips, he couldn’t hold back.   
He came with a few uneven thrusts into you, your name the only thing he could moan.   
When you felt his hips give in and his body goes limp with overwhelming pleasure, you collapse against his chest.   
You were so overwhelmed and overstimulated that you felt as if you blacked out for a moment.  
You were brought back to earth when you felt someone gently tap your leg with their foot. Looking up, Hades was stood beside you. Once he saw your attention was on him, he ducked down and kissed you. Hard.   
Nipping at your lip, you almost jumped back out of surprise, but you knew better than to do that. Especially after the treat he just gave you.   
You opened your mouth, instantly giving him dominance over you as he kissed you, before pulling back.   
“5 minutes.” He growled in your ear, before straightening up and walking out.   
You were perplexed to say the least, unsure why he had given you two time alone. But Hades hated after care, and 9 out of 10 times it was non-existent. Perhaps he thought that he could pawn you off on Chameleon for that sappy shit?   
Turning back to Chameleon, you saw he was watching you. The shyness had returned, despite the fact that you were still sitting naked on his lap with his now soft cock pressed against your entrance.   
yet his hands still gripped your thighs.   
Glancing to the door, you made sure Hades had fully left, unsure if you would be crossing a line. But once you were sure, you leaned forward and kissed Chameleon.   
It was sloppy, but relaxed. The kiss wasn’t driven by lust or desire, but felt comfortable and sweet.   
Chameleon’s grip on you lessened, and he moved his hands up your side and around your waist to hold you close.   
But you were aware of the time restraint, and something told you Hades was waiting for you.   
Pulling back, you offered Chameleon a small smile before getting up.   
You suddenly felt very vulnerable. Perhaps it was the fact you were standing bare naked, but it felt a lot more… personal than that.   
You couldn’t forget the way Chameleon held you or how he kissed you.   
That didn’t mean you did not want Hades. You were still very much attacked to his strength and to his dominance. Hell, even more so in the way he commanded you with Chameleon watching.   
But Chameleon was soft, and ever so sweet with you.   
Pulling your clothes onto your body, you couldn’t help but smile as the now chilled material from the floor cooled your heated skin. But your top wasn’t with the other items of clothing.   
You heard chameleon move from the floor, standing up and sorting himself.   
Turning to him, you expected to see sadness in his eyes. You were still Hades mate, and you would be walking out that door to him. But you were surprised.   
Chameleon stood watching you with a smile on his lips. His eyes, while looking tired, were happy. You felt yourself melt under his gaze, returning the smile.   
Chameleon closed the distance, bending down to scoop up your top from just behind you. He offered the clothing to you, and you took it gratefully. Pulling the top on, you then smoothed out the clothes.   
“How do I look?” You asked, expecting him to point out anything that might give away the activities that had just happened. Like your hair was a mess, or your skirt was on backwards. But Chameleon just smiled.   
“Beautiful.” He breathed, catching you off guard again. Smiling, you glance down, before deciding to take one final risk. Going up on your tiptoes and with a hand on his chest, you press another kiss to him lips before pulling back before he had a chance to respond.   
but your hand stayed on his chest, just over his heart.   
“I’ll see you around, okay?” you smile, and he eagerly nods.   
Walking away from him, you allow your hand to slid off his chest before you left him in the room with a dorky smile on his lips.


End file.
